The Fall of Man: Building the Foundation
by Navre1
Summary: The first book of four. An evil empire plans on taking complete control of Earth and wipe out the entire human race. Please R&R.


_**The Fall of Man: Building the Foundation **_

By: MKH

* * *

This is the first book in The Fall of Man Quadrilogy. I'm not that proud of the work in this but I am much prouder of the other three books though. Hope you enjoy reading my story!

Prolog

For years, a dark and evil army has been observing them. Observing them and watching them fight against their own species in countless wars. Now they head to Earth, preparing to carry out the single operation that they have been planning for all those years, waiting patiently in the darkness of space, unknown to man until now.

One

"Approaching planet name, Earth," the spacecrafts main computer said. "Estimated arrival time 30 minutes."

"Attention, all units and transports prepare for immediate departure in 30 minutes," a dark, deep, robotic voice ordered.

The order came from the commander of the DM Empire, Commander DM1. He was a powerful and feared machine, his jet black body darker than the night itself and a deep dark blue helmet with glowing blood red eyes. The dread commander had led and fought in countless battles all across the galaxy crushing his enemies in the end. He was ruthless, unforgiving and was extremely organized. DM1 was not the only one in the DM production line; there were several different DMs each with their own strengths and abilities. DM1s most trusted general was DM5. DM5 was the only other DM except for DM1 that would be on Earth for a while; the rest of DMs would arrive once they were ready to attack.

"Arrived to the planet known as Earth," the computers emotionless voice informed.

"Have all transports depart immediately. I shall board my shuttle after the transports have departed from the ship," DM1 told the computer.

After all the transports had departed, DM1 boarded his shuttle and left for Earth. He had decided to land in a somewhat remote area that would serve as a great vantage point for the operation. Unfortunately the area was not as remote as he had expected because there was a camp of humans in the area he would be securing.

Once the transports landed in an open area the troops started to unload off the transports and DM1s shuttle had just landed.

"Commander," General DM5 said greeting his commander, "we have unloaded all of the soldiers and are almost finished unloading the tanks."

"Good. What are the reports the scouts have of the area?" DM1 asked the tall, white and gray general.

"Scouts have reported human activity in one of the nearby camps. We believe that this might make things slightly more complicated than we thought and will draw attention to us," DM5 informed.

"Have the soldiers surround the camp of humans and wait till I give them the order to kill them. And no guns, I want a silent attack as to not alarm them and call for help."

"Understood, I'll gather the soldiers and tell them to use their blades instead of guns," DM5 said then walked away and informed the soldiers of the plan.

**Two**

The squads of soldiers spread out and began to form a circle around the camp of humans. All of them were eager to finally get some action even if they knew that they wouldn't get a fight from the humans. They didn't really care though, they were thirsty for blood and they wouldn't show even the slightest hint of mercy.

"All squads may commence and kill all humans on sight," DM1 informed the squads surrounding the human camp.

The squads confirmed the order and began advancing slowly without making even the smallest sound. They then split up one to each cabin and got out their own custom made daggers each shining in the moonlight slightly. The troops all quietly opened the doors to the cabins and crept towards whichever humans happened to be in that cabin. One of the squad leaders walked towards a man sleeping quietly in the cabin and then cut his throat covering some of the blade in blood, then gave the signal for the rest to kill the humans at the same time. The only thing that could be heard were the gasps of the humans' right before they died and within seconds the soldiers walked out of the cabins and informed DM1 that all humans in the camp had been killed.

"Perfect. The builders are on their way and should be there shortly to begin construction on the fortress." DM1 said to one of the squad leaders, pleased with the success of the first phase of his operation.

"Sir," DM5 walked up to DM1 continuing once he was in front of his commander. "We have some new information for you. Apparently the officials in the campsites report to the state police every 3 hours, so we predict that there will be more humans here in about 3½ hours from know."

"…" DM1 gave his general an angry and annoyed look that he rarely ever gave since he rarely ever had to deal with being detected before he planned. "I'll deal with any so called law enforcement that comes here myself. When will the fortress be complete and perimeter defenses online?"

"6 hours for the construction of the fortress, 3 hours for the perimeter defenses to configure," DM5 confirmed.

"And I assume we don't have 9 hours before the humans' military arrives, do we?" DM1 asked. He was getting more annoyed by the second and was ready to snap someone's neck now.

"That's correct. We estimate they will get here in about 5 hours commander, and the humans' police should be here in about 3½."

"Then we can't allow any of the humans near the fortress till it's complete. I want you to come with me and intercept them before they get too close, I wouldn't want to leave you here while I get all the fun," DM1 said knowing that it would be pointless to leave DM5 out of the action.

The two then went on the only road that led to the fortress but kept near the trees on the side in case they had to find cover quickly and get out of sight. They continued walking in dead silence until DM1 detected enemies on his built in radar. He signaled DM5 silently to get hidden immediately and DM5 responded to the command without hesitation. The enemies that DM1 had picked up were four human snipers about 5 miles away and were slowly advancing keeping an eye on the vehicles heading their direction.

"I'll distract the snipers, you take them out," DM1 said to his general without even waiting for a response and walked out to the side of the road becoming visible to the humans.

DM1 could see the confusion and fear in the humans' eyes as he walked out of the cover of the trees. He always enjoyed seeing this look on his enemy's face; it gave him a feel of complete dominance over them. DM5 took this chance to quickly and silently got right behind the snipers and got out his personal double sided spear that had a staff black as night and silver tips that reflected the moon of it. Before the snipers even knew what was happening they had been disposed of and DM5 went to where the humans had stopped in front of DM1. DM1 then transformed his right hand into a gun that glowed emerald green and fired at the police car. The windshield shattered as the emerald laser went straight threw the car and one of the cops on the driver's side. The cop in the passenger seat got out of the car as fast as he could and got out his pistol and began shooting DM1 but with no effect.

"Stupid human," DM1 murmured to himself then lunged at the cop and grabbed his head with his other hand. DM1 then began to squeeze on the poor cops skull until he saw that he had done enough damage to eventually kill him and then let go of the cop completely, leaving the cop screaming in pain on the ground holding his head with both hands. "You beings are so fragile it's pathetic," he said as he walked towards one of the armored SWAT vehicles.

DM5 had been dealing with the humans in the back of the group and was dealing with the last few humans with ease making it almost seem effortless. When he was done he saw that DM1 was also finished with the enemies and knew that their work here was done so they began to walk to the fortress to check up on the status of its construction.

**Three**

When they arrived DM1 asked one of the soldiers what the status of the fortress was. "The construction is about 75% complete; it should only be another hour until construction is complete, but we still have yet to configure the systems though," was the answer he had received from the soldier.

DM1 then contacted DM2 who was onboard the spacecraft, "DM1 to DM2, when will the military forces arrive to the fortress?" he asked.

"Approximately one hour sir, we are also detecting aircraft movement as well along with heavy ground forces. I advise sending our tanks out along with the advanced soldiers for minimal casualties of our own," DM2 had recommended while looking at an aerial view of the closest human military base to DM1s location. The screen showed that the humans were mobilizing and in large numbers with tanks, helicopters and everything else you would find at a military base.

"Understood, I'll send the tanks and advanced soldiers out to intercept them a safe distance away from the fortress immediately," DM1 replied, taking DM2s advice then ended the transmission and began having the tanks and troops mobilize to the location he gave them. "You are to intercept and destroy all forces that oppose you. Time is not on our side right now and we still have to endure four more hours of this until we get this fortress fully operational. I trust none of you will have any major problems and all are out for blood, now go show them why we always emerge victorious in war!"

The soldiers let out a roar in agreement and marched off to the confused and nervous humans that were unknowingly heading to their own graves. The human military officials were beyond uneasy with the entire matter and knew they had to tell the president about this too. They didn't know it, but the only hope they had to defeat these new invaders was by stopping the construction of their fortress before it was complete and online.

**Four**

"Mr. President," a tall, middle aged man said. "I'm secretary of defense Kenneth Gordon. I have some information that you need to be aware of."

The secretary was a man that looked like he was in his late forties as you could see his hair was already graying. He had been a general in the military and made precise decisions that left him highly decorated and had been the secretary of defense for about three years now.

"As of 1 A.M this morning we have had unknown activity in a civilian campsite in Wisconsin. We have sent cops and SWAT teams out there to investigate but have lost all contact with everyone we've sent. Here is the best picture we could get of who we think is responsible for this," the secretary then handed the president a picture that showed DM1 attacking a cop with his blade.

"What is it?" the president asked looking at the picture in horror, the look on his face clearly revealing his fear.

"That's the problem," Gordon replied. "We don't know what it is or what it's doing here. The only thing we can say for sure is that this thing is not from our planet and that whatever this thing wants, it will stop at nothing to get it," he said, his tone revealing the reality and threat DM1 truly was to them. "We are sending the National Guard over there as we speak and they will relay everything they see via the cameras on their helmets, and they should be there right about now."

Back at the camp the National Guard was about five miles from the incomplete fortress and was ready for anything they could imagine, but what was lying ahead of them was something no human could possibly imagine. The humans would soon see exactly what they were actually up against in this next battle.

"Movement detected right ahead of us, something's out there and whoever it is there's a lot of them," one of the human soldiers said. "All troops prepare to open fire on targets."

Without warning, one of the human tanks exploded into a blazing inferno engulfing lower half of the tank since the top half was ripped clean off. The humans looked around to see where exactly the attack came from, they then saw dark bodies with glowing emerald eyes emerging from the trees ahead of them. Soon the sounds of machine guns and tank cannons filled the air. The DM Empire's army began firing on them with their own weapons that shot out dark green lasers, killing anyone in its way. Seconds later, tanks belonging to the DM Empire advanced on the humans and let out a full barrage of laser fire while the humans finally decided that they had only one option; retreat. The humans tried to retreat from the battle but their opponents had no such intentions of letting their prey escape their grasp. As human soldiers ran for their lives, tanks began firing their main cannon setting flames to anything that remained from the blast. The soldiers examined the battlefield for any survivors but detected no living life forms. Satisfied, they contacted DM1 to inform him of the battle.

"All human forces have been destroyed sir, no survivors," one of the soldiers informed.

"Good. You may come back and return to the fortress, we have almost completed the system configuration and should be online in 25 minutes," DM1 said.

"Understood, heading back now."

**Five**

The attack force DM1 had sent just arrived to the fortress and were awaiting further orders from him. The system only had ten more minutes left till it was online and the next part of DM1s plan could fall into play.

"Once the systems are online the rest of the DMs will arrive to begin phase two of the plan. I will give you more details once the rest of the DMs get here," DM1 informed his troops.

After waiting for a few minutes one of the technicians told DM1 that all systems were online and detected no problems. DM1 simply nodded then sent DM2 the orders to begin their landing on Earth. DM2 ended the transmission and told DMs 3, 4, 6 and 7 that it was time to leave.

DM1 walked into his command room. Screens of different sizes were lit up showing views from the cameras and info about the operation. DM1 had been waiting for thousands of years for this day, and now he would finally be able to get rid of the human race. There was nothing that could stop him from ending the human race now that the most important part for this operations success was complete. Now it was only a matter of when they will begin.

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think of it._


End file.
